February 14th
by Celine Camellia Coldstone
Summary: Is Lucy spending this Valentine's alone or with company? A special two-shot I wrote for Valentine's. Originally a one-shot but I changed it to a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Eeeeep! This one-shot is for Valentine's Day! Hope ya'll like it!**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia walked into the guild as usual. Today is the 14th of February, Valentine's Day.

She sat onto a stool at the bar table, sighing to herself. Of course, she'd spent the night of Valentine's Day alone with no company.

"Good Morning, Lucy!" The guild's employee, Mirajane Strauss, greeted Lucy.

"Morning, Mira!"

"What would you like today? The usual?" Mirajane asked, wiping a glass with a dry cloth.

"Yeah..." Lucy sighed to herself, her head resting on her hands.

Mirajane came back with a chocolate milkshake, and handed it to the celestial mage. "What do you look so depressed?"

"Well..." Lucy hesitated. "Today is Valentine's Day..."

"And?" Mirajane was finding it pretty interesting as the guild's only celestial mage was probably feeling lonely this Valentine's.

"And...I'm spending it alone." A blush creeped up to Lucy's cheeks, and she tried to hide it.

"Oh, so you'd like some company, huh?" Mirajane smiled, slightly evily, but Lucy took no notice of that.

"Well, yea."

"Then go find a man! Ask him to accompany you tonight!" Cana piped up. She was listening to the whole conversation between Lucy and Mira.

"W-What?! But isn't a guy that's suppose to ask a girl out? I mean..." Lucy looked down at the table, not knowing what to say.

""Does that mean no guy asked you out?" Erza popped up from no where, asking something which made Lucy look more depressed than ever.

Lucy nodded. Mira thought about it. "Well, Lucy is a nice girl, so I wouldn't see the reason why no one would ask her out. I guess we need a guy's opinion on this."

Erza and Cana nodded.

"Gray!" Erza called out to the ice mage who was fighting with Natsu and Gajeel.

Gray walked towards them. "What is it, Erza?"

"Why do you think no one has ever asked Lucy out?" The ex-quip mage asked.

Gray grinned at them. "Because she's Natsu's girl."

* * *

**Well, originally I wanted it to be a one-shot, but a two-shot's better! Do you think I should continue it as a two-shot and make Lucy have a company this Valentine's? (Though I already wrote the other one I guess I'll publish the second shot as well)**

**Review please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continue...**

* * *

"Because she's Natsu's girl...because she's Natsu's girl..." The same sentence kept echoing in Lucy's head as she walked back home from a the guild that evening. The more she thought about what Gray said, the more she felt her face get hotter and hotter.

"Ne, Plue, if no one's accompanying me, can you be my Valentine?" She asked the nikora celestial spirit while clutching him tightly in her arms.

"Puun Puuuun." Plue answered her.

"I assume it's a 'yes'?" Lucy asked. Plue looked at her, smiling. "Puuun!"

* * *

"I feel so tired..." Lucy lied down on her bed, her arms wide. She had just finished bathing, and it was almost nighttime.

"Lucyyyy!" A familiar voice called out from the window. A pink haired mage crawled in from the window.

"N-Natsu?! What are you doing here?" She sat up, shocked at the sudden arrival of the fire mage.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lucy!" Natsu said, grinning on of his famous grins at her. Lucy's eyes widened. "Why are you saying that to me?" A faint blush appeared on her cheek.

"Huh? Mira told me today is Valentine's Day, and it's a day where best friends hang out. You're my best friend, so I came here." He scratched the back of his head. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Mira?" Lucy thought. "She must have told him that because she's playing some crazy matchmaker again."

Lucy glanced at Natsu. "Valentine's Day is a day for couples, not best friends." She explained.

"What? But Mira told me it's for best friends..."

"That because she just wants someone to accompany me during the night of Valentine's. So she probably lied to you. Only couples would hang out during Valentine's."

Natsu was deep in thought. "Why does she want someone to accompany you during Valentine's?"

"W-Well..." Lucy felt a little embarrassed to say it. But Natsu is her best friend, so he wouldn't make fun of her, right? "It because no guy asked me out for Valentine's. I'm...alone."

"Then I'll accompany you." Natsu smiled at her. Lucy's heart skipped. "What?!"

Natsu ignored her outburst and yawned. "I'm tired." He climbed onto her bed. "Can you continue the story about 'Romeo and Juliet' that you read to me the other day?" He asked her with puppy eyes.

"Okay..." Lucy got a book from the shelf and started reading it to Natsu who was practically half asleep. When she finished, his eyes were half closed.

""Where's Happy?" Lucy asked, suddenly realizing that the blue exceed was not there with them. Normally he'd be sitting in the middle to Lucy and Natsu on the bed, listening to Lucy's storytelling. But this time, it was only the two of them.

"Apparently he asked Macao what Valentine's Day was and after that he went all happy and said he was off to hang out with Carla." Natsu said sleepily.

Lucy placed the book on a table and glanced at Natsu. He was already asleep, snoring softly. She turned off the lights and climbed onto her bed. "Good night, Natsu."

At least, she had someone to accompany her this Valentine's.

"Hopefully, it'll always be like this every February 14th..." Lucy thought to herself as she drifted off into her sleep.

In the middle of the night, there was a soft whisper. "Good night, Luce."

* * *

**Yes the ending is almost the same as the last of of Chapter 9 in my other NaLu fanfic; "A little too far".**

**How was it? Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**


End file.
